


Sticks and Stones

by NPennyworth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, In Which We Don't Bash Characters, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, POV Multiple, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/pseuds/NPennyworth
Summary: In which Tony learns that his words have an impact and makes an apology.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MaximoffFicExchange2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2017) collection. 



> To make it abundantly clear, this fic is not trying to bash anybody. I love both Tony and Wanda, and both of them have made mistakes. This is basically "everybody apologises, the fic."

Pepper is a beautiful, amazing woman and Tony knows that he’ll probably never understand her. Whenever he reflects on this he concludes that his acceptance of his confusion is a good thing, because he has never met a married man who has understood their wife. But even Tony, as oblivious as he is to the idiosyncrasies of his romantic partner, can tell when something’s off.

It wasn’t anything huge, just small things. She didn’t call him during her lunch break, every day, so it wasn’t just because she was too busy. Their mealtime conversation had dwindled, and the silence between them wasn’t the comfortable sort. Whenever he looked for her she was busy with work, and she hardly looked for him in the workshop anymore. And what conversation they did have was stilted small talk. All small things, but when added together they turned into a problem.

“What did I do this time?” he asked during another dinner filled with silence, and Pepper put down her wineglass.

“What makes you think that you’ve done something wrong?” she asked, and Tony shrugged, poking his fork at his potatoes.

“You’re acting off,” he said. “Did I miss an anniversary or something?”

“Tony, I’ve been thinking,” Pepper said, and Tony felt his stomach drop.

“About what? Please don’t say us,” Tony said. “Nothing good ever comes from that.”

“No, about the Accords,” Pepper said, and Tony sighed in relief.

“Oh, so nothing serious,’ he said, and Pepper raised one eyebrow at him.

“The Accords are very serious business,” she said, and Tony waved his hand in dismissal.

“So the lawyers keep telling me,” he said. “And yet, we’re doing just fine.”

“Oh? And what about the Avengers?” Pepper asked. Tony glared at her.

“Low blow,” he said, and Pepper smiled sweetly.

“Look who’s talking,” she said.

“Look, I shouldn’t have to defend my actions to you,” he said. “Do you think that I should have gone along with Steve “break the law” Rogers?”

“I think that a lot of mistakes were made,” Pepper said. “On _both_ sides.” There was a cold feeling in Tony’s stomach, a small voice in the back of his mind that whispered _She prefers Captain America over you, and why shouldn’t she? Even your own father chose him._

“You know what? I don’t have to hear this,” Tony said, his chair legs screeching as he stood abruptly and pushed his seat back. “I’ll be in the workshop.”

“Tony, wait,” Pepper said, standing in front of the door. “I didn’t mean to-”

“To what? Condemn my actions? I spend all day fending off reporters with those sorts of questions. I shouldn’t have to do it at home, too.”

“Tony, I love you,” Pepper said, and Tony stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “That’s why…” Her voice wobbled uncharacteristically and Pepper stopped to take a deep breath. “You’re not entirely blameless either, though.”

“What should I have done differently?” Tony asked. “You tell me what I should have done to keep the Avengers together, then.” Bruce was gone, Clint and Cap were on the run, Thor was doing space stuff, and he hardly saw Natasha anymore. There were no more missions, no more revels following an easy victory. The only one left was Tony, and he never believed that Iron Man alone could be enough.

“I don’t know,” Pepper said. “I was never an Avenger, I don’t know how all of you worked in the first place. But I do think that you’re much stronger together than apart.”

“So what’s this about, then?” Tony said. “Do you want me to track down the Avengers and get the band back together?”

“Something like that,” she said. “Natasha and I have been talking, and I do think that there’s somebody you need to talk to.” Tony felt a sense of foreboding just from the idea of Pepper and Natasha talking together. Those two could probably take over the world together if they were properly motivated.

“Not Rogers,” Tony begged. “Please not Rogers.”

“Wanda,” Pepper said, and Tony blinked in surprise.

“Wanda?” he repeated, and Pepper nodded. “Why on earth would I need to talk to her? Hell, she probably needs to talk to _me._ She was the one who took out Vision and left.”

“She was under illegal house arrest,” Pepper said. “And she had just found out that the person she was closest to had been lying to her, at least by omission. Not to mention your weapon remark.”

“Wait, back up, Vision? The ‘person she’s closest to’? What?”

“Did you hear anything else I said?” Pepper asked, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, I just… Vision? Really?”

“Tony, according to Nat you called her a WMD.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Tony said. “I mean, in terms of raw power, yeah. The kid can take out a city, no sweat. But that’s not-”

“How many years have you tried to get away from your ‘Merchant of Death’ title?” Pepper snapped.

“That’s different,” Tony protested, and Pepper raised an eyebrow in an incredulous expression.

“Really? It doesn’t seem all that different to me,” she said. “You implied she was an _object_ to be _used_ for the _destruction of others._ That is not okay.”

“Fine, I shouldn’t have called the kid a weapon!” Tony said. “I’m sorry. Happy now?”

“Not quite,” Pepper said. “ _I’m_ not the one who deserves the apology.” It took Tony a moment to realize what she was hinting at.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he said, and Pepper shook her head. “But I don’t even know where to find her!”

“No, but I know you can get in contact with somebody who _does,_ ” Pepper said. “Didn’t Steve leave you a way to get in contact with him?”

“The phone’s for emergencies,” he said. “I’m not going to use it for an _apology._ ”

“Then find another way,” Pepper said. “I know you, Anthony Stark, and if there’s anybody who can find them it’s you.” Tony hated it when Pepper was right, which happened quite a lot.

“What if I decide that it’s easier for you to just stay mad at me?” Tony asked, and Pepper gave him a stare so terrifying he actually involuntarily took a step backwards. “Bad plan, gotcha,” he said. “The Iron Apology Mission is a go, then.”

* * *

“You need a better name,” Rhodey said, and Tony waved away his comment.

“Please. ‘Iron Apology’ is a fantastic name, thank you very much.”

“About as great as ‘Iron Man’,” Rhodey said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“The world’s full of critics,” he said with an exaggerated sigh, and Rhodey nudged him into the car door.

“Alright, I’m going,” he said, opening the door and brushing off his suit as he stood up.

“Do you even know what you’re going to say?” Rhodey asked, getting out from his side of the vehicle and arranging his crutches before closing the door. Tony made an abortive move to help and Rhodey waved him off; it was important that he learned how to navigate with crutches and braces on his own.

“Of course I know what I’m saying,” Tony said. “I can give an apology.”

“Funny, I’ve never heard one from you,” Rhodey said. “At least, not a proper one.”

“Hey, this will be a breeze,” Tony said. “Go in, charm them off their feet, say sorry, get back in Pepper’s good graces.”

“Here’s a hint: if Pepper’s the only reason you’re here this isn’t going to go very well,” Rhodey warned him. Tony opened his mouth and Rhodey shook his head to cut him off. “She’s a telepath, man. She’s going to be able to tell if you’re being genuine.”

“I can be genuine,” Tony said. “This is the real deal here. One hundred percent certified Stark apology. Not many people get those, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhodey said. They stood in silence and both looked at the little farmhouse, the biggest thing on the horizon. Tony had contacted Laura Barton and told her to ‘get her husband and his protege’ up at Stark Tower so he could apologize, and it had taken Rhodey two days to smooth things over from that point. They had finally agreed to a compromise: meeting out here, on the Barton’s farm. Rhodey had been reminded of setting up a duel in an old western, where everybody brought a second. Rhodey was Tony’s, and Clint was Wanda’s. With any luck they’d get out of here without any shots being fired.

“Into the breach,” he said, making his way past Tony and cursing the uneven farmland. Rhodey didn’t need to look behind him to know that Tony was following, and probably at a slower than usual speed so Rhodey wouldn’t feel embarrassed by being outpaced. Rhodey _hated_ it when he did that. They went up the porch steps and Rhodey knocked neatly on the door, and before anybody answered maneuvered himself behind Tony and gave him a nudge towards the door.

“Betrayer,” Tony hissed, and Rhodey mouthed ‘Iron Apology’ back at him. Tony had just enough time to rearrange his features into calm politeness before Laura Barton opened the door.

Tony stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, smile plastered on his face. Rhodey suddenly had a sense of awful foreboding, just as Tony opened his mouth and blurted out “you’ve lost weight.”

“Please excuse him,” Rhodey said, rapping Tony’s legs with his crutch and getting him to stand aside before stepping forward. “He has no filter.” Laura appeared to be shocked, which was not an unusual reaction when meeting Tony. Rhodey tried to give her a reassuring smile but wasn’t sure how well he’d succeeded.

“Right,” she said after a moment. “Well, let’s get on with it, shall we?”

“Of course,” Rhodey said, just as Tony said “Please”. Laura looked between the two and seemed to be debating whether to smile or close the door in their faces.

Tony made a movement to step inside but Laura blocked him. “Wanda’s not in here,” Laura said. “She’s out in the backyard.” Laura nodded in the direction of what was presumably the backyard, although Rhodey wondered what qualified as a yard when your entire house was surrounded by lawn.

 _It’s not like it will be hard to spot them out here,_ Rhodey thought, and smiled and thanked her. Laura closed the door but he could feel her watching them as they walked around the house to the backyard.

* * *

Wanda knew that they were coming long before their car had pulled up in the driveway. She could do that now; the mist helped her understand where people were. It wasn’t like enhanced hearing or sight, it was more of a feeling. She’d tried to explain it to Clint before but had given up: how was one supposed to explain sight to somebody who was blind? It was just another sense, just something else that HYDRA had done to her.

She’d planned for them to meet in the living room but decided against it, and thankfully the Bartons hadn’t questioned why. Perhaps Laura thought it was because she didn’t want the children hearing, and maybe Clint thought that open spaces made her calmer. In reality it was that she didn’t want to see Stark in the Barton’s living room. Didn’t want to see him lounging on the couch where Laura had helped her braid her hair, didn’t want to see him putting a drink on the same coffee table that Clint had put a large bowl of popcorn for her during movie nights. She didn’t want to see Stark in a space that had become safe for her: not ‘home’ because home had died on a floating island with bullets in his chest, but as close to home as she could get.

Clint didn’t say a word to her as they sat together on the hill behind the house, watching the sky and listening for footsteps. Wanda didn’t move when they arrived even though Clint had turned and stood to talk to them. They had to be saying something, but Wanda couldn’t hear them over the sound of her own heartbeat.

“Wanda,” Clint was suddenly saying, and Wanda felt his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from the touch and forced herself to stand. Clint was making a worried expression at her and she turned her attention away from him, concentrating on taking deep breaths and looking at Rhodey.

“How do you want to do this?” Rhodey asked.

“You and Clint can stand over there,” she said, pointing to a tree. “Just out of hearing range, but you can still see what’s happening. And either of us can call for you if we need to.”

“Geez, I’m not going to pull a gun on you,” Tony said, and Wanda stiffened at the sound of his voice. _You can do this,_ she told herself, still not looking at him.

“I can handle a gun,” she replied evenly. _That’s not what I’m afraid of._ Clint gave her another concerned look but she sent him a look right back, one that said in equal parts _please_ and _stop worrying, I’ll be fine._

“Call us if you need anything,” Clint said before walking over to the tree with Rhodey, and Wanda kept her eyes on them. Tony cleared his throat but she refused to turn, refused to give him attention until she was ready. _I am the one in control here,_ she tried to tell herself. It was what Laura and Clint had told her several times, that every accommodation would be made, that they’d respect her wishes and she could walk away any time she wanted to.

“So, you know why I’m here,” Tony said, and Wanda nodded.

“You are here to apologize,” she said. They waited for another moment and Tony sighed.

“Look, can we do this face to face?” he said. “I would really prefer not to talk to the back of your head.” _You’re being rude,_ Wanda heard, and she forced herself to turn and look at him, meeting the eyes of the man she’d hated for so long.

“What do you want to say?” Wanda asked him, her eyes locked on his. Some part of her noticed that his eyes were brown, an oddly unremarkable colour. She hadn’t thought that Iron Man would have plain brown eyes. For some reason the thought relaxed her and she felt tension leave her shoulders, managing to breathe easily as she looked at him.

“So apparently you took my comment a little too hard,” Tony said.

“What comment?” Wanda asked, and he looked a little annoyed. _Good._ She had no intention of letting him off easily.

“The weapon one,” he said. “I’m sorry that you were offended by it. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” Wanda said, cocking her head. Tony looked briefly surprised before gathering his composure.

“I usually don’t need to,” he said. “Most people know that I don’t mean anything by what I say.”

“That’s obvious,” Wanda said, and Tony made the smallest movement that could have been a flinch. _You’re being cruel,_ she thought. Wanda made herself take a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again, this time only making eye contact instead of staring him down.

“That was uncalled for,” she said. “I’m sorry.” Tony made a small nod and she felt anger rising up in her again. _Why are you apologizing to him?_ A voice asked her in the back of her head, a voice that sounded like Pietro. _He doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for. All of this is as fake as his ‘Avengers’._

“You know, HYDRA never treated me like a person,” Wanda said. “I was locked in a cell most of the time, and whenever they had to talk about us we were the ‘assets’. Freaks. Weapons.” She slipped into the plural so easily that for a moment she forgot why it wasn’t accurate anymore.

Tony looked confused but didn’t say anything, and Wanda continued. “And then I was in your Avengers, and I was being trained in the team. But it wasn’t all that different, really. Ever since I got the mist I have never been my own, merely ordered to do this, do that, kill those people, save those ones. Your power, your suits and metal men, are all your own. You do not know what it is like to be used.”

“I used to,” Tony said. “I was an arms dealer, and somebody betrayed me. Somebody who was close to me. That’s why I became Iron Man, so I could make up for the damage.”

“That is not the same,” Wanda snapped. “You didn’t know that he was using you. Do you truly know what it is like, when you look at people and know they only want you for what you can _do,_ and you are helpless to stop it?” Tony was silent again, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

“You called me a weapon and you were right,” Wanda said. “You are right. So I wasn’t hurt by it, or offended.”

“Look, that’s not what I meant,” Tony said, and Wanda raised her eyebrow.

“I told you I wasn’t hurt. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? You said it yourself, _I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry that you were offended._ I’m not hurt, so why are you still here? You don’t need to apologize, you can go back to your lady and tell her that everything’s fine.”

“How did you know about Pepper?” Tony asked, and there was a dangerous edge in his voice. Wanda’s eyes widened when she realized that tone, the tone of somebody angry with her because of the mist, _I could snap your neck without turning a shade of green._

“I did not read your mind,” she said, taking a step back and holding up her hands. “Clint told me. He said that she made you come. I didn’t use the mist.” She could almost see his suspicion, see him wondering _maybe she didn’t do it now, but has she done it before? Has she been in my mind before?_

When they were with HYDRA, the soldiers would beat her sometimes, just in case she ever looked in their minds, ever saw their private thoughts. She hadn’t needed to: their ugliest secrets were written all over their faces as they kicked her to the ground and held Pietro back.

They hadn’t believed her then, and Wanda knew that there was no reason for Tony to believe her now. Why would he? After all, she had gone in his mind before, and pulled out his darkest fears so they would dance in front of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, and Wanda managed to hold out a laugh. _What are you sorry for?_ “I shouldn’t have assumed that.”

“You want to protect those who are close to you,” Wanda said. She could understand that. “And I went in your mind before. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Tony agreed.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said. “I would change it if I could. And I haven’t used the mist like that again.” The last mind she had invaded was Ultron’s, and she decided that it would stay the last. There had to be a line somewhere.

“I don’t like people poking around in my mind,” Tony said. Wanda nodded, saying nothing. “But I… I haven’t been fair to you either.”

“What?” Wanda asked, astonished. When she had agreed to this meeting she had expected a great many things, but an admission of guilt was not one of them.

“It was wrong to call you a weapon,” he said. “You’re a person. I didn’t mean anything by it, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t mean anything.”

“You were doing what you thought was right,” Wanda said. “Protecting your people.”

“Yeah? And look how that turned out,” Tony said. “I’m the man who destroyed the Avengers because of those Accords. They were supposed to control us, were supposed to make us accountable. You were one of the reasons I signed it, you know. You and your brother, and all of Sokovia.”

“I know,” said Wanda. “But the Accords were not for Sokovia. They would have made you a weapon, too. Something that the government could point and aim, and pull the trigger without any guilt.”

“You’ve been spending too much time around Steve,” Tony said. “You’re starting to sound like him.” He almost smiled but didn’t quite make it, his expression falling back into seriousness and an odd, sombre sort of vulnerability. “So, there it is. An apology. I was protecting people by lashing out, and it went badly. For all of us.” Wanda stared at him in amazement, wondering if she was dreaming this entire encounter.

“You know, I hated you for a long time,” Wanda finally said. “But now I don’t think I ever really hated you. Just your name.” Only the Stark she’d built behind that missile, a man who pressed buttons that killed parents and shattered homes and didn’t care in the least. More of a monster than a man, and now that Tony was standing in front of her she realized that her monster was nothing like the man. Tony was somebody who cared too much, and kept his cards close to his heart in case something drew them away. He couldn’t afford to care about the weapons because how could he bear that much guilt?

Wanda had cared like that once, cared only for Pietro and nothing else. And where did that leave her when he was gone? She had shattered, and was learning how to fit the pieces back together. Either Tony had shattered too or he was close, but either way this anger wasn’t helping either of them.

Reaching deep within herself Wanda found something that she had thought died long ago: mercy. “I forgive you,” she said, and she knew that it wasn’t just for his words but everything before them. “Or at least I’ll try to.”

“Same here,” Tony said, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a fascicle of a smile. “You’re not too bad, Maximoff.”

“Neither are you, Stark,” she replied with her own small smile. They stood for a moment looking at each other, and Wanda was the first to look away.

“Right,” he said. “This is getting awkward, so let’s finish up here.” He offered his hand to her and Wanda shook it. “I think your second is getting a little antsy.”

“And yours is probably bored out of his skin,” she replied. They waved to Clint and Rhodey; the former was sitting on the ground while Rhodey stood beside him but he was up on his feet and dashing over to Wanda as soon as she waved.

“Is everything all right?” he asked, and Wanda nodded.

“Everything is fine,” she said.

“Yeah, we’ve finished up here,” Tony said, walking over to Rhodey and trying to help him make his way back to the car. Rhodey swatted him away with one of the crutches and Tony pretended nothing had happened.

“Oh, well that’s good, right?” Clint said. “This ended well, yes? No hard feelings? Everybody’s okay?”

“I’m okay,” Wanda told him, putting one hand on his chest to calm him. “You don’t need to worry, really.”

“Hey, I’m just worried that you were going to get into some superpowered battle here,” he said. “And I _just_ mowed the lawn. Do you know how much work goes into mowing acres of lawn?”

“I’ve got to get back to Stark Tower,” Tony said, pressing a few buttons on his phone. “So, it’s been great, and if Ross asks I’ve never seen you.” They waved goodbye as Rhodey and Tony got back in their vehicle and watched as they drove off into the distance, a giant cloud of dust following their vehicle.

“You know, I’m proud of you,” Clint said, and Wanda shook her head.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” she said, and Clint looked at her before nodding.

“Okay. I think Laura’s made pie,” he said, offering his arm to her. She smiled at him, grateful that he wasn’t forcing her to talk about it when she wasn’t ready, and walked into the house arm in arm with him.

* * *

“So it went well, then,” Pepper said, and Rhodey nodded.

“Seems like it,” he said. “I didn’t really hear much, but they didn’t blow anything up and they shook hands at the end.”

“That’s… actually rather surprising,” Pepper said. She knew that Tony was uncomfortable with Wanda, both because of her abilities and her past, specifically the way her past added another load of guilt on his shoulders. Shaking hands was a lot more than she’d expected from this meeting. “Where is he now?”

“Where does he go when he’s feeling guilty?” Rhodey asked, and Pepper sighed. _The workshop._

“Good thing we stocked up on whiskey,” she said, heading in the direction of Tony’s workshop.

“Don’t worry about me, I was fine,” Rhodey called after her, and Pepper smiled a little as she keyed open the door to the stairs.

“I never worry about you,” she said over her shoulder. “You wouldn’t stand for it.”

“True enough,” Rhodey said. “I’m going to order a pizza so I don’t have to get off this couch.” He was rubbing his back and Pepper made a mental note to tell Tony that they should see about upgrading his braces so that he wouldn’t have problems navigating uneven terrain. It had been a while since Rhodey had taken the braces off concrete so it wasn’t a problem that had come up before.

“Bill it to Tony,” Pepper called, heading down the stairs and opening the door to Tony’s workshop. She couldn’t see him but she knew that he was here from the sound of gears whirring somewhere in one of the corners of the workshop. Instead of looking for Tony she headed over to the bar and cracked open the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from inside.

“I thought you objected to mixing alcohol and heavy machinery,” Tony called, and Pepper shrugged and poured two glasses.

“I’ve come to see it’s benefits,” she said, turning around and holding out one glass for Tony to take. He was working on one of his suits as always, testing the hands for something or other. She didn’t really know what for, only that there was a lot of sparks and machinery that she would hate to get her hair caught in. She stayed over on the bar side of the workshop and waited while Tony extricated himself from the metal gloves and tools, finally making his way over to her and grabbing his glass.

“How was the apology?” Pepper asked, and Tony downed half of his glass instead of answering, even though that was a sort of answer. “That bad, huh?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “We shook hands and made up. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“No,” Pepper said with a shake of her head. “I wanted you back, Tony. I missed you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Tony said, and Pepper sipped her drink.

“You haven’t been yourself, though. The Tony I love makes up for his mistakes,” she said. “He works hard to do it, is willing to do anything to make amends to those he’s wronged.”

“The Accords were supposed to help there be less wrongs,” he said. “So I wouldn’t keep screwing up.”

“We all make mistakes, Tony. It’s part of being human,” she said. “The Accords were a way for you to shift the blame to somebody else, turn it into another person’s responsibility.”

“I know, the Accords were a trainwreck,” Tony said, angrily tipping his glass back and emptying it. “You don’t need to be on my case on that.” He reached for the bottle and refilled his glass, and Pepper suddenly wondered how many drinks he was having these days.

“You’re supposed to savor this,” she said, holding up her glass of whiskey. “This is expensive stuff.”

“I’m rich enough to buy the entire company,” Tony said. “I don’t need to savor it.” Nevertheless Pepper noticed that he drank his next glass much more slowly.

“You were doing what you thought was right,” she said. “What I’m trying to say is that you shouldn’t need to do all of this alone. And one of the best ways of that is communication. Which means not lashing out at others, being careful of what you say and do. And recognizing that maybe you’re not the only one carrying a lot of guilt.”

Tony said nothing, and Pepper reached over and cupped his cheek. “You know that I’m on your side, right?” she said. “I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise.”

“No,” he said, reaching up and holding her hand to his skin. “I needed that, probably. But don’t leave me hanging, alright? I need you to tell me when I mess up instead of pushing me away for it.”

“Point taken,” she said. “Maybe we both need to work on our communication skills.” She brought up her other hand and brushed it softly across his lips, and Tony smiled.

“Reading you loud and clear,” he said, before pulling her into a kiss that tasted like whiskey and felt like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment IF IT'S ABOUT THE ACTUAL CONTENT OF THE FIC. Comments bashing characters will be deleted.
> 
> EDIT: I realize that some comments I deleted were not bashing Wanda, but none of them were actually mentioning the content of this fic either. I appreciate your love of the character but this is not the place for discourse. To avoid a flame war I have made it a policy on this fic to delete comments that don't mention this fic at all. Thank you in advance for respecting this.


End file.
